Alice Liddle
Current Background ''American McGee's Alice'' One night the White Rabbit came to her, and tells her she must return to Wonderland to undo the wicked deformities brought on by the dictatorship of the Queen of Hearts. Alice followed him down the rabbit hole, and landed in Wonderland once again. This Wonderland no longer resembled the cheerful imaginary world from her childhood. The White Rabbit ran off without Alice, who starts another search to find him. She also re-met the Cheshire Cat, who acts like Alice's guide through her journey. She then found the Vorpal Blade, her primary weapon before entering the Village of the Doomed, where several dwarfs had been enslaved by the Queen and forced to work in the mines. Some of these workers believed that Alice can save them from the Queen's rule. There she spotted the White Rabbit again, who shrank and went through a very small door. One of the workers of the mines told her that the Fortress of Doors holds the secret to becoming smaller. Alice then met an older dwarf, who lived as a free man. He can offered to bring Alice to the Fortress of Door if she could return with an emerald to power his flying machine and a key to open doors. She managed to retrieve the two objects, along with killing several card guards in the process. It is revealed later that by overthrowing the Queen of Hearts, Alice will not only save Wonderland, but her own sanity as well. This is evident when, in the aftermath of her victory, Wonderland and its inhabitants can be seen reverting to their original forms. In December 1874, Alice leaves the gates of Rutledge Asylum accompanied by her cat and carrying a packed suitcase. Life after Rutledge After being released from Rutledge Asylum, Nurse Pris Witless found Alice a home and a job at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth in Victorian-era London. Even after a year later in 1875, Alice was still dealing with the repressed memories and survivor's guilt surrounding the mysterious fire that killed her entire family years ago and is also beginning to suffer from auditory and visual hallucinations. Alice is currently attending therapy with Dr. Angus Bumby, who is trying to use Wonderland as a tool in Alice's mental recovery. After her session with the doctor was over, he sent Alice to pick up medicine at the pharmacist. On her way, Alice became side-tracked with following a stray cat. Upon entering a dark alley, she experienced a hallucination of several monstrous figures with Jabberwock heads surrounding her until it was interrupted by Nurse Witless, who had found her wandering around. Witless then brought Alice to her rooftop, where she had another hallucination of Nurse Witless transforming into the Jabberwock. The ground then fell apart, and Alice fell into Wonderland again. There, she found Wonderland appearing to be much more peaceful than when she was in Rutledge. Alice was greeted by an old friend, the Cheshire Cat, and he told her that there's a new ruler in Wonderland and Alice's sanity is at risk once again. Though being one of his only "true" friends and his most precious ally, she only has cruel and contemptuous words for him: "Blasted Cat", "Don't try to bully me", "You're no help at all" - which may imply that she met him at least once more in between the two games. ''Alice: Madness Returns'' After traversing through the Vale of Tears and Hatter's Domain, Alice witnesses the sight of the Infernal Train, which several Wonderlanders consider the cause of all the corruption. Before she can get concrete information on the train however, she falls into a sea of tea. In the real world, two fishermen pull her out of the water and she navigates the docks to find Nan Sharpe, her family's nanny. On reaching her at the Mangled Mermaid, she interrupts an assault between Nanny and Jack Splatter and is knocked unconscious, returning to Wonderland. There, she meets the Mock Turtle, former stationmaster of the Looking Glass Line. He is unable to give her more information on the train, too terrified to speak of it after being replaced as stationmaster. Traversing the depths, she comes across Carpenter's show and is made to run several errands. Carpenter betrays her and traps her in a ghost-filled cemetery, but tells Alice that he was only trying to hide Wonderland from the Infernal Train. Before the Train arrives and kills him, he implies that Alice is partially responsible for the train and that someone is misleading her. His last words tell Alice to seek Caterpillar. Alice wakes up to find her nanny escorting her to Wilton J. Radcliffe, the Liddell family lawyer. Alice goes there to collect her rabbit doll, but after Radcliffe voices his suspicions regarding Alice's role in the fire, she has a psychotic break and is brought back into Wonderland, even more twisted than before. After traversing the disjointed Vale of Doom, Alice is shrunk into Oriental Grove, Caterpillar's domain. While going through the area and dispatching the vicious wasps, she unlocks a memory that absolves both her and Dynah of starting the fire. Upon reaching Caterpillar, she is told that the train is her creation, and that she must seek out the Queen of Hearts, which Caterpillar describes as 'someone she once knew and loved'. Alice wakes up to jail, where an officer brought her in after she had a hysterical fit in the middle of the street. On leaving the gaol, a light blinds Alice and she enters Queensland. Going through Queensland, Alice deduces that Elizabeth, her sister, had not been killed by the fire and had been killed by the real arsonist. However, she still doesn't know who the arsonist is. Alice reaches the Queen of Hearts, who now resemble Lizzie. The queen angrily chastises Alice for allowing the train to run amok and not seeing what is around her. After seeing a vision of Dr. Wilson, Nurse Witless and Dr. Bumby, Alice goes on a surreal walk through Rutledge and it's implied she's been incarcerated there once again, although this is later shown to be untrue as it turns out it was all just a hallucination. Alice manages to leave the asylum and walks through a darkened parkland where she encounters a mortally wounded insane child. The child tells her that a new evil reigns, worse than the Queen. Alice finds herself inside Wonderland's Dollhouse, a wasteland of abandoned toys, and meets the resistance of Insane Children. They ask for her help and offer a very cryptic explanation for what is going on, saying that 'parts' of the children are being taken from them. However, the resistance is forced into hiding, and later killed before they can explain further. After traveling through the Dollhouse, Alice realizes that Bumby was the person that was in her house on the night of the fire, and this is confirmed as she meets the Dollmaker, who greatly resembles Dr. Bumby, and essentially brags about what he does. Almost immediately after this confrontation, Alice, in the real world, confronts Bumby at Moorgate Station. Again, he brags about abusing the children placed in his care, knowing no one would believe her if she went to the police. He then talks about her deceased sister, Lizzie. At the same time, in Wonderland, Alice is making her way through the Infernal Train, and talks to many characters on the way, including the Queen of Hearts, who tells her that her sister wasn't talking in her sleep the night of the fire, which is when things begin to fall into place for Alice. The boss fight between the Dollmaker and Alice then occurs. After Alice wins, she finally stands up to Bumby in the real world, and in her classic dress, pushes him in front of an oncoming train. She then walks out of the station into Londerland, where Wonderland and London have woven into one existence with Cheshire Cat saying that while much devastation has fallen onto Wonderland, her memory is safe for now. Alice decided to check out Londerland when she fell down a portal and landed in Martha's ophanage. Currently she's trying to get use to this new world. Alice's time in Martha's ophanage has been interesting to say the least especially considering all the different people and happenings. The technology of this new world is way ahead of her own. Alice has made some new friends too strangely enough two of them would fit right in if they had been in Wonder. The first one that she met was Lyre who was a cat girl of some type. Her along with some other actually went inside a T.V. Which was a box that should pictures that moved. In there they had to help one of their friends fight the dark side of themselves. Eventually they found the true way to defeat that dark side. After that they came back out and she found another friend in the form of a humanoid rabbit named Bunnie. Soon after she also met Yui and Egni through a strange turn of events. Which involved going to the dream world and fighting some kind of mad clown. Though in the end they had to escape the clown by waking up. Now her and Yui are following after a new friend named Rukia who is a Soul Reaper which is basically the Grime Reaper. Who knew that they a Grime Reaper basically looks like a normal person. Alice is really enjoying this new world that she found herself in. Personality Alice is a clever and curious young woman, with a sharp tongue and a direct way of approaching things — she is not afraid to speak her mind. Alice is shown to be very ruthless and cynical. Despite her cynicism and morbidness shown in the game, Alice truly wants to set her mind free and restore peace to Wonderland. She is haunted by the fire which claimed the lives of her parents and her sister, and is shown to have some survivor's guilt. In Madness Returns, Alice is shown living among orphaned children, having her very own room that resembles her room in Rutledge Asylum. The children try to bully Alice as she seems to show little signs of progress in her hypnosis therapy. She has an attachment to animals, particularly to cats and rabbits Abilities *'Shrinking Alice': Just like before, Alice uses a Drink Me Potion - this time from bathing in a pool of it - to grow small. However, this time Alice can change size at will, and being small gives her Shrink Sense; an advanced sense of sight that allows her to see things she couldn't at her normal height, such as invisible platforms and drawings that tell her where to find her next target, or hidden items. Other helpful uses to being small is getting through small opening to enter hidden areas and using Shrinking Violets to recover health. However, being small means that Alice takes half the time to cover ground then she would being her normal size, so it's not practical to stay small all the time. *'Gigantic Alice': The duel opposite to shrinking, after eating a piece of Eat Me Cake, Alice becomes enormous in size. She cannot use weapons in this form, and can only attack using her feet and hands, but is able to crash walls and destroy towers. *'Hysteria Alice': Similar to Rage, Hysteria is a temporary form of destruction, but Alice can only enter is form if her last fraction of health. In this form, Wonderland would be seen in gray-slate, and Alice appears in all white (save for her hair) with black eyes, and blood running from her eyes and mouth and covering her lower arms. Her weapons can also be seen covered in blood. In Hysteria, Alice gains superhuman strength, dealing twice the damage, and invincibility. *'Dodging': This power allows Alice to evade enemy attacks by turning into a swarm of butterflies and mist, which lets her move quicker then running. She will only be a swarm for a couple of seconds before turning back into her normal self. *'Floating': In addition to jumping, Alice can gently glide from platform to platform while floating. Using this ability allows Alice to reach levels that she can't normally get to with normal jumps. Combat =Vorpal Blade= ﻿The Vorpal Blade returns as Alice's primary weapon in Madness Returns, where she finds it in the Vale of Tears, its blade in the corpse of a Jabberwock. It is loosly implyed that the blade may have a will of its own, as the Cat says it is "keen and always ready for service", personifying it and suggesting it has a want to have Alice weild it and/or be used in combat once again. It is also seen flowing into Alice's hands when she first discovers it, meaning that it can act on its own accord. However, its unknown if the blade can move on its own, or if another force was giving it to Alice. =Teapot Cannon = Alice recieves this weapon during her quest to find Caterpillar. The cannon has a lot of power behind it, and can damage and kill most enemies with ease in battle; it can kill a Drifting Ruin in one hit but it will not drop anything. It can be "charged" to fire a much more powerful attack. It also has an "area of effect" on the ground created by the tea, which can still damage foes who stand in it until it fades away. It can be also used to destroy barricades that the Clockwork Bomb and the Hobby Horse can't reach. However, the cannon has many disadvantages: firing is slow, and enemies can easily dodge the tea, mainly flying enemies, and to achive maximum power, the cannon must be charged for a while, which leave Alice defenseless to attacks. A little like the Pepper Grinder, the cannon must be cooled down after 4 or 5 shoots. =Pepper Grinder = In Madness Returns, Alice meets up with the Duchess in the Vale of Tears, who gives her the Pepper Grinder so she can collect Pig Snouts, which the Duchess wants to eat; it's possible that this pepper grinder is the same one the Duchess used against Alice the last time they met. In exchange of collecting snouts, Alice can keep the grinder, making it her second weapon, and the Duchess will send her baskets from time to time holding Gold Teeth and Roses as payment. In battle, the Pepper Grinder can take out ememies from long range, and from different levels, so Alice is safer from damage as a distance. It can also reach flying enemies from the ground, unlike the other weapons. However, with extensive use, the grinder can otherheat (like the Teapot Cannon) and become temporarily unusable for a short period of time until it cools down. Also, most enemies can block its projectiles, sending the pepper corns flying back, and Alice cannot defend herself while attacking, which is a really problem when using it close range. =Hobby Horse = Alice finds the Hobby Horse in Tundraful, and uses it as a large hammer, holding the stick in both hands while the head is used as the hammer-head. Being very heavy, it has a lot of power behind it when it falls down on foes or the ground, and the burst of force that is created when it hits can harm nearby enemies, possibly resulting in multiple kills. It is also powerful enough to break in blocks and defencive moves of most enemies. It can also be used with the Vorpal Blade in a combo, giving a lot of damage, and break weak surfaces like the Clockwork Bomb. However, being so heavy, the Hobby Horse has its disadvantages. Unlike the light Vorpal Blade which results in quick slashes, Alice can only just lift up the Hobby Horse, meaning that she can only take slow swings with it. These slow attacks can leave Alice open to blow from other enemies, even when she is performing a combo. Also, due to its weight, Alice cannot move in differnet directions while she is attacking. It can not break the blocks of the more larger, stronger enemies either. =Clockwork Bomb = Alice finds the Clockwork Bomb in Hatter's Domain while she is trying to find the Mad Hatter himself. As it has a timer, the bomb can explode either when Alice hits a button on her remote control, or after 30 seconds when the timer goes off. Likely due to the fact it looks like a animal, enemies can become distracted by it and try to attack it, giving Alice time to escape or to attack them. As well as harming foes when it explodes, it has the ability to break some enemies's guards and blocks. The explosions cannot harm Alice, so she is able to stand next to them and not lose health. However, some enemies like the Colossal Ruin or Executioner are not distracted by the bomb and still target Alice when it is dropped. Because of this, it's more useful when weaker enemies get in the way of Alice's aim to take down much larger and stronger enemies. It is also a useful item outside of battles, because the bomb can be used as a weight to hold switches down during puzzles, allowing Alice to get off the switch and run off to other things. As it is timed however, Alice only has about 30 seconds before the bomb explodes and the switch turns off =Umbrella = Alice gains the Umbrella in Hatter's Domain, just before she goes off to recover the Mad Hatter's arms and legs. It is a very useful against ememies that can throw projectiles, as it can save Alice from incoming fire, and as she twirls it around, it can deflect attacks back at the opponent. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Game Category:Helios Nostros